


Que não ousa dizer seu nome

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "O gato comeu a sua língua anjo ?"





	Que não ousa dizer seu nome

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa pouco após o flashback na igreja do episódio 3 da minissérie.

Era estranho ver as ruas tão vazias, tão quietas. Aquilo era Londres afinal, antes da blitz sempre havia alguém mesmo na madrugada há séculos, e em noites como aquela a cidade vibrava. Aziraphale realmente esperava que aquilo acabasse logo, ele não tinha certeza do quanto mais a cidade e suas pessoas aguentariam. Ele também sentiu uma pontada de culpa pelo seu pesar pela situação não ser a emoção predominante nele mesmo naquele momento.

Em alguns momentos seus olhos se voltavam para o céu a procura de aviões alemães apesar de Crowley ter lhe garantido que não havia mais nenhuma bomba programada para o resto da noite. Isso porque olhar para o céu sentia mais seguro do que olhar para Crowley por tempo demais. Não após o que ele tinha percebido nos escombros da igreja enquanto o demônio lhe entregava os livros que ele tinha salvado para ele.

Crowley se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo de volta para a loja, não era tão longe, e eles andaram lado a lado, com Aziraphale bem ciente de que conforme eles andavam seus ombros quase se encostavam. Faltando apenas mais um quarteirão até eles chegarem Crowley disse :

"O gato comeu a sua língua anjo ?"

"Eu te garanto que minha língua está perfeitamente bem"

"Então porque você está tão quieto ? Você mal disse uma palavra desde que nós deixamos a igreja"

"Hum...Falta de prática eu suponho. Tem tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu te vi. Como foi o fim do século passado e o início desse pra você ?"

"Ok. Eu basicamente apenas dormi"

"Vamos me conte"

"Eu estou te contando. Eu passei 80% do tempo dormindo"

"Isso me parece um desperdício, tantas coisas interessantes têm acontecido com a humanidade ultimamente. Tantas novas idéias e invenções"

"Eu gosto dos novos carros. E eu costumava gostar dos aviões antes dessa guerra"

"Não é culpa dos aviões, apenas daqueles que os usam"

"Se você diz"

Eles chegam na frente da loja, e Aziraphale pode sentir que Crowley quer que ele o convide para entrar, também o quanto ele queria conceder esse desejo. Mas ele também sabe que ele não pode, não naquela noite com suas emoções a flor da pele como elas estavam.

"Boa noite meu caro, muito obrigada por toda sua ajuda essa noite. Foi muito apreciada"

Crowley ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e olhando para os seus sapatos ao invés de Aziraphale e disse :

"Eu senti a sua falta anjo"

A frase pegou Aziraphale de surpresa, não pelo sentimento expressado mas sim por Crowley ousar dizer em voz alta.

"Eu achei que você tinha muitas pessoas com quem fraternizar" Aziraphale disse se lembrando de algo que Crowley tinha dito na última vez que eles discutiram.

"O problema não é quantidade, é qualidade"

"Obrigado" Aziraphale disse, e depois acrescentou porque ao menos isso ele pode se permitir dizer "Eu senti a sua falta também Crowley"


End file.
